


Love Me Forever

by Fiona12690



Series: Jaylos One Shots [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: Summary:Prompt: Valentine's Day.Jaylos, Drabble.





	Love Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Drabble had to be 300 words or less. Words in Italics are from the song 'Love Me Forever' by Beyond the Black.
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy the Story!**

Carlos awoke warm, safe and well... loved. He happily nuzzled his face back into his pillow and was determined to fall back to sleep, but fate had other plans for the teen today.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Jay, get the door." Carlos mumbled from his cocoon on the bed. When he didn't hear his best friend protesting in an annoyed sleepy shuffle he peeked out from his bundle.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Coming!" He successfully untangled part of himself, just enough to answer the door, dragging most of the bedding with him still. Opening the door he came face to face with what looked like three dozen roses of various shades of red, pink and yellows.

He pick up the vases one at a time and brought them into the room, placing them on the table. He searched for a card. Who could they be from? He found a card with the pink roses.

_**"Love me forever or not at all,** _

**_End of our tether, backs to the wall,_ **

_**Give me your hand, don't you ever ask why,"**_ Carlos read out, when another voice joined his, he looked up. There standing in a three piece suit with three fake roses in hand stood Jay.

**_"Promise me nothing, live 'til we die."_ **

Jay smiled at his friend. "If you couldn't tell, I'm completely in love with you."

"No, I got that." Carlos moved closer, dropping his bedding to the floor and stepping out of it. "How long?"

"Long enough for me to know that when I wake up everyday that you're the one that I want to be with: the one I want to take care of, the one I want to protect with my life, the one I want to kiss until I can't breathe anymore." Jay declared, walking forward; closing the gap between them. He held out his hand to Carlos who laced them together instantly. "I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too, Jay."

**END**

 


End file.
